monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Venus McFlytrap/merchandise
Venus McFlytrap was trademarked on September 22, 2011 and her first doll came out in Early July, 2012. Though she doesn't have much more merchandise just yet, the amount is steadily growing. Dolls Between Classes Doll stockphotography - Between Classes Venus loose.jpg|'Between Classes' Venus McFlytrap doll Profile art - Venus McFlytrap.jpg|'Between Classes' Venus McFlytrap art Audrey II.png|'Between Classes' Venus McFlytrap 2D screenshot Venus McFlyTrap 2.PNG|'Between Classes' Venus McFlytrap 3D screenshot :Venus wears a black tee with bright green and pink writing spread across it which is made up of skullettes, safety pins, and various other Monster High accents, accentuated by an unbuttoned denim jacket with her skullette adorning it. She also wears a black miniskirt and pink and black checked leggings, decorated with yellow and green vines. She wears three vines resembling hoop earrings on her right ear, and a dangling spiraled earring in her left and a curly vine necklace. Her shoes are pink boots with long, spiraled heels with prominent "mouths", each containing a row of menacing teeth, and laced with bright green laces. Her eyeshadow and lipstick are bright pink. She has a canvas bag which is adorned with the letter I, hearts and the Earth skullette. :The doll comes with a diary, stand, doll size brush and a Chewlian figurine. Make a Splash Make a Splash - Venus stockphoto.jpg|'Make a Splash' Venus McFlytrap doll Profile art - Make a Splash Venus.JPG|'Make a Splash' McFlytrap art :Venus wears a white one-piece swimsuit with a pattern of green, pink and black zigzags, decorated with a neon green vinyl collar. She has a towel with a similar zigzag pattern. She wears neon green triangular sunglasses, neon pink wedge sandals, and carries a neon pink tote bag with a fanged design. Her arm and leg vines are made out of translucent neon green plastic. :Venus' hair is pulled back in a side ponytail with a bump at the top, and she wears pink lipstick and green eyeshadow. :The first release of this doll recycled her Basic makeup (red lipstick and pink eyeshadow) rather than the makeup shown in the doll's promotional photo and official art, but later shipments seem to have corrected this. Music Festival Music Festival - Venus stockphoto.jpg|''Music Festival'' Venus McFlytrap doll Profile art - Music Festival Venus McFlytrap.jpg|''Music Festival'' Venus McFlytrap art Venus wears her hair down to her wrists, with her hair being layered with pink on the top, green on the bottom, and the left front quarter of her hair being shaved. The shaved part is pink, with green zig zags painted on it. Her makeup is purple with light pink lipstick, and her rearring is green "peircings" that go all the way up her ear. She wears a pink crop top with purple skullettes on it over her black dress that has pink triangles on it. Peeking out from underneath the skirt is black netting. Her vines are a brighter green than normal. She wears black boots with pink wedges and heels, and a neon green spikey belt. She comes with a V.I.M. backstage necklace pass, a pink spikey bracelet. No brush or stand is included. Ghoul's Night Out Ghoul's Night Out - 4-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Ghoul's Night Out Venus McFlytrap doll Profile art - GNO Venus.PNG|''Ghoul's Night Out'' Venus art Venus is rocking in a hot pink dress covered in a black bramble pattern, with a black and green dotted top half of the dress (with a single sleeve), a black and green dotted bottom half with four pink ruffles underneath. She has the same black and green patterned leg warmers. Her shoes are green covered with pink roses with wrapped vine heels. She accessories with a green studded belt, green studded bracelet, three pink rose earrings and her Basic vine earring. Her bag is a pink rose with a thorny handle, she also comes with a green iCoffin. She has soft pink eyeshadow and brighter pink lipstick. Her hair is shaved on one side, and pulled up into a ponytail. Ghoul Spirit Ghoul Spirit - Venus McFlytrap stockphoto1.jpg|''Ghoul Spirit Venus McFlytrap doll Profile art - Ghoul Spirit Venus McFlytrap.jpg|''Ghoul Spirit'' Venus McFlytrap art Ghoul Spirit - Venus McFlytrap 2D screenshot.JPG|''Ghoul Spirit'' Venus McFlytrap 2D screenshot I Heart Fashion Freaky Fusion Coffin Bean Zombie Shake Gallery AITF 2012 - Venus box prototype.jpg|Venus McFlytrap prototype box Make a Splash - lineup stockphoto.jpg Music Festival - lineup stockphoto.jpg Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:2014 dolls Category:Between Classes Category:Make a Splash Category:Music Festival Category:Ghoul's Night Out Category:Ghoul Spirit Category:I Heart Fashion Category:Freaky Fusion Category:Coffin Bean Category:Zombie Shake